The Sight Of You
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Agencyshipping. Our workaholic president, her dog/lackey/champion-in-the-making and how they fall in love!


The Sight Of You  
Sacred Silver Goddess

Ladies and Gentleman! I, Sacred Silver Goddess, present to you, the one couple you've all been waiting for! Give it up for White and Black!

Vote more! I need more votes on my poll if I'm ever going to get anywhere!

Warning: I haven't read the whole series (I doubt anyone has actually) so forgive me if I am wrong in some places.

Warning #2: I do not own.

* * *

1. Nag

He can't help but mess up on purpose sometimes, just so he can hear her voice.

2. Luck

White loves lucky charms; Black thinks she _**is**_ one.

3. Caffeine

White looks at her coffee and it reminds her of a certain brown haired individual with way too much energy for a normal person.

4. Growl

When they finally met the older Dex Holders, it took all of his will not to put his arm around her shoulders to show off she was _**his **_and _**his alone**_ (one shove from White broke that daydream).

5. Touch

They kept the PDA to a minimum when they were around people, but in private he can't get enough of her.

6. Trust

She knows Black is reliable (really, she _**does**_), but the last time White handed him the funding records they were in so much red she nearly fainted.

7. Chains

She claimed she kept him around because of his debt but when he finally paid her off, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

8. Comfort

When ever she had a headache from working too much, he would make her some of his famous hot chocolate and she would be instantly rejuvenated.

9. Mask

As White was presenting her ideas to the board chairman of a certain important company, Black realizes that she carries a lot of different faces for different situations.

10. Impatience

She knew he was eager to battle, but did he _**have**_ to keep doing that thing with his finger on his knee while they were waiting?

11. Fun

Until she met Black, all fun meant to White was getting a job well done and then retiring home for some rest and a hot bath.

12. Mirror

If she thinks Elesa's beautiful, she should really take a look in one.

13. Moonlight

"Ya' know...that light from the moon kinda makes her look like an angel."

14. Drunk

You know, maybe going out for drinks wasn't so bad if Black kept mumbling about how he was in love with White every few seconds (she certainly enjoyed teasing him about it the next day).

15. Scent

She smells of things white: lilies and coconut.

16. Strength

When she returned a true trainer, the first time she battled he saw something fierce in her eye he didn't recognize in the previous White.

17. Certainty

She knows he is destined for great things (and that's why one day he is going to leave her behind).

18. Advil

Whenever she overworks herself, Black is right there with a painkiller and an, "I told you so!"

19. Breathless

Just the sight of Black smiling can sometimes make her loose all sense.

20. Lunch

White has never seen somebody scarf down food that fast in her life.

21. Birthday

The icing wasn't supposed to be that color and the cake tasted a little funny, but it was the best cake White ever had.

22. Fear

The sight of N froze him and it took all White's will not to hug him and tell him everything was okay (because they both knew it wasn't).

23. Moment

The clock struck midnight and White felt his lips on hers.

24. Hammer

Boy does she make him _**work**_!

25. Stupid

The first thing White thought when she met Black was, "Wow, this guy is an idiot."

26. Fate

For Halloween, he convinced her to go as a witch (it would certainly suit her personality when she was in "business woman" mode) while he would go as a wizard; they ended up winning a costume contest they hadn't even entered but took home the prize money anyway.

27. Clouds

He's spent his whole life dreaming when suddenly, a pony-tailed goddess appeared and dragged him down to Earth.

28. Dawn

"Get up lazybones, we've got a big day ahead of us!"

29. Energy

Her enthusiasm for her dream surprised him.

30. Attitude

All White needed was a few friends and a _**lot**_ of convincing and she suddenly turned into a fun-loving person.

31. Guilty

Even though everyone thought it was Whites fault, Black was determined to prove them both innocent.

32. Separation

When they separated for the first time since meeting each other, they suddenly had this feeling of hollowness; they realized later they had each lost something important to them that they had to get back no matter what.

33. Dreams

As she gave out instructions for her very first musical, her eyes lit up in a way Black had never seen before.

34. Despair

The second time White ran into N, the first thing she thought was, "Where is that stupid idiot when I need him?"

35. Willpower

He had never seen her so determined to battle before.

36. Soul

Whenever he looked into her blue eyes, he found a girl willing to do anything for her friends; when she looked into his brown eyes, she saw a boy, who's passion was undoubtedly why he was Pokemon Champion.

37. Searching

As Black looked around for White after the musical, he couldn't help but think, "Why hadn't I been paying closer attention?"

38. Ideals

Black thinks Pokemon are great at battling; White thinks they are great at acting and performing and while they have different thoughts of how to handle them, they certainly love Pokemon in their own way!

39. Colors

He was Black and she was White; they were supposed to be opposites but they came together to create a Gray world for themselves.

40. Possessive

He realizes White is a pretty girl (really he does) but that doesn't mean all these..._**guys **_can just come up to her and ask her to go out with them!

41. Lips

The only thing that can calm her down is his kisses on her neck.

42. Heat

The red of her cheeks is enough to make him blush as well.

43. Restrain

Even though Black wanted to battle, he couldn't just abandon White in her condition!

44. Shyness

For goodness sake, did he have to be so shy?

45. Realization (also known as a hard slap in the face)

Black only began to think of her in _**that **_way when he saw her at a company ball and she looked way too good to be anything but beautiful.

46. Awakening

As the final blast from Reshiram hit Zekrom, White finally understood why she had followed Black all the way here, even if she had no more connections with him.

47. Exposure

When he finally convinced her to take some time off (which took an arm and a leg), they went to the beach and she couldn't stop staring at his abs (for a ten-year old, he's really buff) while he couldn't stop gazing at her...everything (who knew that for a ten-year old, White had great thighs).

48. Present

Black was the one who convinced her to live in the moment instead of the past.

49. Midnight

"You know...you're gonna have to stop working sometime."

50. Life

Whether they know it or not, they share a bond that will last them a lifetime.

* * *

Why I have a certain...enthusiasm for coffee I will never know. I don't even like the crap!


End file.
